Legion
Legions Founding: The Legion was the organization founded by the "Heros of Meridia" as told by Zalli Vorag. Originally it was started in response to the relative exile Nara, Serin, Alyssiah and later Jack found themselves in. In order to achieve their plans to overthrow the Dragons and Assasins Guild that ruled over Meridia at the time, they needed to engage in more covert operations. It was decided after their encounter with Captian Contagious that the key to their success would be to start a large scale operation of piracy aimed at disrupting Meridian supply lines. Before long they announced their true intentions in a very overt display with the assasination of Duke Nevren in Perin Bay. After a prolonged blockade of the major ports and cities of the Dragons secret empire, and establishing a capitol in the conquered city of Lureth, they eventually took the fight directly into the great towers of Meridia itself. Nara, Serin, Alyssiah and Lemba soon after walked through the portal opened up by the dragons, and were not heard of again, until Daniel Wright published his own accounts of his travels. The Legion vs Demonic Invasion During "The Great Demon War", with most of the Legions leadership missing, Meridia in ruins, and the world in general chaos as the demonic invasion threatened to consume the world, Jack found himself in a critical postion. The prolonged war with the dragons had completely altered the trade routes and power rankings of the world. The Legion, first an organization of just a few ships and crews, had swelled to be the strongest naval power in the world, and Jack was in command of it all. He rushed to organize the Legions fleets to secure and maintain vital supply and travel routes across the seas. He knew so long as the Legion stood, supplies and troops could be moved where they needed to be. It was this un-paralleled effort of logistics that allowed the various powers to stand firm against the demons. However, the cost was great. Legion proved it was the largest ocean power to be brought to bear in any human war, however against the never-ending hordes of demons coming from Meridia, it would eventually wear down and be pushed to the limit at the Battle of Lureth where all the refugees from Meridia had fled to. Victory went to Legion however as the portal in Meridia supplying demons would go down nearly at the same time. What remained of Legion at the end of that battle would push back anything that came at them for the remainder of the war. Unfortunately at the end of the war the leadership had disappeared, assumed to be Killed in Action. The members of Legion went back to their homes to rebuild once the war was over. Legion's Last battle The last battle Legion fought in was the Battle of Lureth. In this battle they would be brought to their limit and though the winners of the battle, they would not be able to reform after it due to heavy losses.